Escrito Nas Estrelas
by FerHefko
Summary: Após 1 ano da partida de Seiya para seu planeta, Serena percebe que é muito infeliz sem a presença do seu melhor amigo. Sailor Star Fighter e as outras Starlights começam a perder seus poderes e Seiya precisa ver Serena. Um novo inimigo mais poderoso do que qualquer ser no universo aparece. Será que Sailor Moon e suas amigas poderão vencê-lo?
1. Pesadelos

_**Sailor Moon é uma obra de Naoko Takeuchi.**__ Esta é apenas uma história feita de fã para fã. _

_Não publique sem os devidos créditos._

**Capítulo 1**

**Pesadelos**

Já faz um ano desde que aconteceu a batalha contra Sailor Galáxia e a paz na Terra retornou, o que deixou todos felizes. Bom, nem todos. Serena estava debruçada na janela de seu quarto observando o céu estrelado, mas tinha um olhar triste.

— Ah, Seiya... Por que você foi embora? — disse Serena segurando um pequenino urso rosa em uma das mãos.

Serena tinha suas amigas para conversar, mas Seiya era um amigo diferente. Ele a fazia sorrir só com aquele jeito dele, mas com as meninas não era a mesma coisa. Ela sempre ficava naquela janela esperando que algum dia ele voltaria.

Seu coração dizia que seu grande amigo não demoraria a voltar. Cansada de ficar ali, Serena deitou-se e começou a chorar.

— Seiya volte, por favor! Eu preciso de você! Não estou aguentando tudo isso sozinha! — disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

Enquanto isso no palácio de Kinmoku...

— Bombom! — Seiya acordou terrivelmente assustado e pensou:

_"Que sonho estranho foi esse? Por que sempre sonho que ela está em perigo?"_

Desde que partiu da Terra, Seiya sempre sonhava com sua querida _Bombom _e isso deixava-o preocupado. Ele preferia ficar calado para não preocupar ninguém; principalmente a sua princesa, a princesa Kakyuu.

— Não posso mais viver assim! O meu lugar não é mais aqui. Eu preciso da Serena e ela de mim! — disse Seiya desesperado levantando-se e sentou-se em frente ao espelho.

— Fighter, eu preciso falar com você. É a única pessoa que irá me entender! — suplicou ele.

Então Seiya fechou seus olhos e uma estrela brilhante surgiu em sua testa e aquele brilho tomou conta de todo o seu corpo. Era assim que o espirito de Seiya e o de Fighter comunicavam-se.

— Fighter! Onde você está? Precisamos conversar! — gritou Seiya.

Seiya estava em uma dimensão astral e procurava por sua guardiã. Então ouviu alguns passos vindo até ele.

— O que houve, Seiya? Estou ficando muito fraca ultimamente. Como se você estivesse me afastando. — disse a bela guerreira Sailor Star Fighter que tinha uma grande semelhança com seu receptáculo.

O jovem Seiya ficou um tempo olhando para baixo com muita tristeza no olhar.

— Desculpe, Fighter! Eu sou muito fraco. Não fui capaz de manter com o nosso juramento e agora estou te prejudicando. — disse Seiya atordoado.

— O que está dizendo? Não me diga que isso tem a ver com _ELA_? — Fighter perguntou desejando estar enganada.

— Sim. É por causa da Sailor Moon, ou melhor, Serena Tsukino. Eu a amo! Eu estou apaixonado por ela! — gritou Seiya com lágrima nos olhos.

— Não pode ser! Achei que aqui em nosso planeta você esqueceria a futura rainha da Terra. Seiya, você tem responsabilidades e o dever de proteger a Princesa Kakyuu e Kinmoku. Você fez um juramento sagrado e sabia muito bem que é proibido amar alguém, além de nossa princesa e o planeta. Além disso, a Sailor Moon está destinada ao Príncipe Endymion. — Fighter explicou na esperança em que ele desistisse.

— Eu sei de tudo isso, Fighter! Mas não se manda nos sentimentos e no coração. Eu fui fraco, eu sei. Falhei com você, com a princesa e o planeta. Mas não posso mais tirá-la do meu coração e mesmo que ela fique com outro, meu maior desejo é estar perto dela, ajudá-la e protegê-la sempre que precisar. — disse Seiya caindo de joelhos no chão.

— Minha nossa! Isso é muito grave! Seiya, vá descansar. Preciso verificar uma coisa. — disse Fighter levantando-o do chão.

— Está bem, Fighter. _Pelo Poder da Estrela da Luta! Transformação!_ — gritou Seiya.

O corpo de Seiya tomou a forma de Sailor Star Fighter sentada em frente ao espelho em que ele estava a poucos minutos.

_"Descanse, Seiya. Você irá passar por muitas provações a partir de agora. Preciso dar um jeito antes que aconteça o pior!"_

Fighter estava perdida em seus pensamentos enquanto vestia uma capa e pulava da janela do quarto que dava para o jardim real e correu para a floresta perdendo-se de vista na escuridão da noite.

De volta à Terra...

Serena ainda estava acordada com o ursinho em suas mãos. Ela estava sem sono e então se levantou para beber um pouco de água e quando subia as escadas, notou um brilho vindo de seu quarto. Estava vindo de cima do guarda-roupa. Então ela pegou a cadeira de sua penteadeira e subiu para verificar. Ela encontrou uma caixinha vermelha e havia algo escrito nela.

— "Para Bombom." É do Seiya! Há quanto tempo isso está aqui? — Serena disse empolgada descendo da cadeira.

Ela sentou-se na cama e abriu a bela caixinha que brilhava e em seu interior havia uma correntinha com um pingente em forma de uma estrela azul que brilhava intensamente. Serena resolveu colocá-la e o brilho tomou conta do corpo dela por alguns segundos fazendo com que Lua acordasse.

— Serena? O que foi isso? — Lua perguntou assustada.

— Não foi nada. Eu vou dormir, você deveria fazer o mesmo. — disse uma Serena completamente estranha.

Lua a observou e sentiu um pressentimento ruim. O que será que realmente aconteceu?

_Não foi muito fácil fazer este capítulo. A minha história é um pouco complexa, mas irei publicar os poucos. Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Aguardem o próximo! :) O que aconteceu com a Serena, afinal? Aos poucos vocês irão descobrir! _


	2. Decisão e Dúvidas

_**Sailor Moon é uma obra de Naoko Takeuchi.**__ Esta é apenas uma história feita de fã para fã._

_Não publique sem os devidos créditos._

**Capítulo 2**

**Decisão e Dúvidas**

O dia amanheceu e a Princesa Kakyuu arrumou-se para o café da manhã e no meio do caminho, ela percebeu que o quarto de Seiya estava com as janelas arreganhadas e sua cama estava desarrumada. Ao entrar no salão real, Taiki e Yaten a aguardavam na mesa.

— Bom dia, princesa! — Os dois disseram levantando-se e curvaram-se.

— Bom dia, rapazes! Vocês sabem aonde o Seiya foi? — disse ela sentando-se na mesa.

— Não sabemos, princesa. Mas eu o ouvi sair no meio da madrugada. — explicou Taiki.

— Aquele idiota faz essas loucuras, pra variar. — disse Yaten entediado.

De repente, um guarda entrou e anunciou:

— Alteza, a guerreira Sailor Star Fighter pede permissão para juntar-se à senhora.

— Diga-lhe que pode entrar. — disse a Princesa sorrindo.

Sailor Star Fighter adentrou o salão, usando a mesma capa da noite passada e um pouco ofegante.

— Bom dia, princesa. Perdoe-me a minha ousadia, mas eu precisava verificar uma coisa no Templo Sagrado. — disse a guardiã juntando-se a eles à mesa.

— O que foi fazer lá, Fighter?! — Taiki perguntou, enquanto os outros dois olhavam espantados.

— É... Eu preciso falar com você, princesa. — disse olhando para a princesa fixamente. — Em particular. — Fighter ressaltou dando um sorriso forçado. — Depois eu explicarei tudo a vocês, rapazes! — disse ela sem graça.

A princesa levantou-se e acompanhou Fighter até a biblioteca.

— Bem, o que tem a me dizer? — A princesa disse em um tom angustiado.

— Princesa, Seiya quebrou a nosso juramento sagrado. Ele se apaixonou pela princesa da lua.

— Eu já esperava por isso. Eu me lembro do que Seiya disse à ela antes de partirmos para cá. — disse a princesa dando uma risadinha e parou ao ver o olhar preocupado de Fighter.

— O que houve, Fighter? O que acontece com quem quebra o juramento? — ela perguntou confusa.

— Seiya e eu corremos risco de vida. É um caminho muito doloroso. Terei que lutar contra o tempo e procurar a Sailor Moon. — disse Fighter convicta.

— Está me pedindo permissão para ir à Terra? Se a vida de vocês depende disso, pode levar as outras com você. — disse Kakyuu.

— Obrigada, princesa! Prometo fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance. — disse Fighter curvando-se.

Algum tempo depois, Fighter explicou a situação para as outras Starlights, que na verdade, são Taiki e Yaten. Taiki é Sailor Star Maker e Yaten é Sailor Star Healer.

— O quê?! Voltarmos à Terra? Impossível! O nosso lugar é aqui em Kinmoku e com a princesa Kakyuu! — Healer esbravejou.

— Eu sei disso, Healer. Mas nossas vidas correm perigo! — disse Fighter preocupada.

— Espere aí. NOSSAS? Pensei ter entendido que só o Seiya quebrou o juramento. — disse Maker.

Healer e Maker olharam para Fighter sem entender e esperavam uma explicação.

— Taiki ama a protegida de Mercúrio e Yaten ama a protegida de Vênus. Não sabiam disso? Nem ao menos perceberam? — Fighter perguntou incrédula.

As duas ficaram muito surpresas. Nunca notaram nenhum sinal disso nos garotos.

— Taiki e Yaten são rapazes muito reservados e não nos contariam isso de forma alguma. Mas nossos poderes enfraquecem a cada dia mais. — explicou Maker.

— Exatamente. Estamos enfraquecendo porque eles não amam somente Kinmoku e a princesa Kakyuu. Essa atitude nos deixa vulneráveis ao que está por vir. — explicou Fighter.

— Então temos que voltar a Terra para revermos aquelas garotas sem graça? — Healer disse com desgosto.

— Receio que sim, Healer. Somente elas podem nos ajudar. E se não puderem, estamos perdidas! — disse Fighter.

— E você já sabe o que fazer, Fighter? — Maker perguntou.

— Mais ou menos. Não será uma tarefa fácil, principalmente para o Seiya.

Fighter olhava para o jardim de margaridas e lembrou-se do que Seiya lhe disse:

_— Fighter, você sabia que as margaridas são as flores preferidas dela? Uma vez eu..._

_— Eu sei! Eu estava lá, esqueceu? Você deu um buquê para ela. _

_— Sim! Eu amo aquele sorriso inocente da Bombom._

_— Ah, Seiya... Você está cometendo um erro terrível._

— _Jamais será um erro me apaixonar pela Bombom, mesmo que isso me custe a vida._

Fighter voltou a si com as Starlights chamando o seu nome.

— Fighter! Acorde! Estamos falando com você! — disse Healer.

— Sim, sim. O que foi? Desculpem-me! — disse ela se recompondo.

— Queremos saber quando iremos partir para a Terra? — perguntou Maker.

— Iremos imediatamente. Não podemos adiar nem mais um minuto. — disse Fighter levantando-se.

Maker e Healer olharam-se assustadas, enquanto Fighter vestia sua capa e ia até o ponto de partida. Estava preocupada e ansiosa, pois Seiya estava se dando conta de que voltaria a _vê-la_. _Será que tomei a decisão certa? _Fighter pensava consigo mesma, aguardando as outras.  
Maker chegou empolgada e disse:

— Fico imaginando a empolgação dos rapazes. Afinal, eles gostam muito da Terra.

— Estou cansada disso, Maker! — disse Healer.

— Vamos, garotas! Chegou a hora! — disse Fighter.

As três deram as mãos e concentraram-se e transformaram-se em três estrelas fugazes em direção ao planeta azul.

—

Ami, Rei, Lita e Mina estavam na lanchonete da Crown's e estavam intrigadas com o que a Lua lhes contava.

— E foi isso o que aconteceu ontem a noite. Desde que Serena colocou o colar tem agido de forma estranha. Hoje de manhã eu a vi numa espécie de transe e uma aura brilhava em volta dela, mas quando me aproximei dela para perguntar, era como se ela não lembrasse de nada.

— Será que ela está preparando-se para o futuro de Tóquio de Cristal? — Lita disse.

— Não. Esta energia vem do colar que ela usa. — disse Lua.

— Pensei ser algum inimigo, mas se foi o Seiya quem deu, não há motivo para se preocupar. Talvez deixe a Serena mais forte. — disse Ami.

Neste momento, Serena entrou sorridente e juntou-se a elas pedindo um sundae.

— Olá, meninas! Do que estão falando?

— Nada importante, Serena. Puxa, mas que bela estrela. Onde conseguiu? — perguntou Rei.

— Foi o Seiya! Deve ter deixado escondido em meu quarto daquela vez que ele foi até lá. — explicou ela tomando um pouco do suco de Ami.

— É tão bonito! Posso ver, Serena? — Mina disse quase tocando no pingente estrela.

— Não toque nela! Você não é a escolhida! — gritou uma Serena furiosa e completamente diferente.

— Serena! O que há com você? — perguntou Rei assustada.

Serena voltou ao normal e ficou nervosa.

— Me desculpem, gente! Acho que não estou bem! — disse ela derrubando a garçonete com seu sundae e saiu correndo.

Serena correu para um parque ali perto e estava sentada em um balanço, completamente perdida em seus pensamentos.

**Flashback**

— Serena, eu não vou desistir dos meus estudos só porque serei o rei deste mundo. Tenho os meus sonhos e ambições! — disse um Darien contrariado.

— Mas eu sempre pensei que eu fosse o seu sonho. — disse Serena chateada.

— Você é. Mas não é o principal, digo, não é o único. Tenho outras prioridades agora. — disse ele meio sem graça pelo que disse.

— Entendo. Não precisa dizer mais nada e não se preocupe que eu não irei mais incomodá-lo, Darien! — disse ela chorando e saiu correndo.

**Fim do Flashback**

_Já faz um mês. Ele nem sequer preocupou-se em me ligar. Será que devo mesmo seguir esse destino? Não há outro caminho? Será que eu amo o Darien ou estou sob influencia do amor que a Princesa Serenity sentia por Endymion? Puxa, quantas perguntas sem resposta. _

Serena pegou o seu pingente e o apertou bem forte.

— Seiya, se você estivesse aqui, eu saberia o que fazer. Por que você está demorando tanto?! — Serena gritou bem alto.

Serena derramou algumas lágrimas e abaixou sua cabeça pensando em seu futuro e então...

— Não se preocupe. Eu nunca mais irei te abandonar, Bombom. — disse a voz na frente dela.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para ver o dono da voz e não acreditou em seus olhos. Seu coração batia em ritmo acelerado, enquanto Seiya estava ali na sua frente e com um sorriso que ele guardou somente para ela.

_Enfim, o capítulo 2 saiu! E aí o que acharam? Continuem me apoiando, pois isso me ajuda a continuar e me dá inspiração!  
__Até a próxima!_


End file.
